Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector configured to connect a connection target such as a counterpart connector to a wiring board.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in various electric devices, etc., transmitting electric signals, which are transmitted through various signal transmission media, to electronic circuits provided in a printed wiring board side via an electric connector mounted on the printed wiring board is widely carried out. More specifically, to an electric connector mounted on such a printed wiring board, another electric connector or a plate-shaped signal transmission medium such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a flexible flat cable (FFC) serving as a connection target thereof to which a terminal part of a signal transmission medium is coupled is inserted, and a signal circuit is formed when the connection target like this is caused to be in a mated state.
The connection target consisting of the plate-shaped signal transmission medium like these or another electric connector is inserted from an insertion opening provided in a first end surface of the electric connector toward inner-side mating space, and electrode portions (contact-point portions) provided in the connection target are brought into contact with contact-point portions of contact members. When the connection target is inserted in such a manner, elastic beam portions of the contact members are elastically displaced so as to be lifted upward, and the contact-point portions of the contact members are brought into a pressure-contact state with respect to the electrode portions (contact-point portions) of the connection target by the elastic force generated based on the displacement so that electric connections are maintained.
However, along with recent reduction in the size/height of electronic devices, there is a tendency that an insulating housing of the electric connector is set to have a thin thickness. Under such circumstances, when the elastic beam portions of the contact members are elastically displaced so as to be lifted upward by the connection target inserted in the insulating housing, an upper wall portion of the insulating housing integrally formed from the part retaining the contact members is deformed so as to be warped upward particularly in the part constituting the mating space of the connection target. As a result, reduction in the contact pressures of the contact members with respect to the connection target may be caused. Countermeasures against the contact pressure reduction of the contact members like this are important for maintaining the reliability of the electric connector.
The inventors of this application disclose prior document of the present invention below.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-161540